


Romantic Gesture

by Nihlyria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, How Do I Tag, Ignoct New Years Gift, M/M, cavity inducing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/pseuds/Nihlyria
Summary: Noct wants to do something romantic for his husband. [IGNOCT GIFT EXCHANGE]





	Romantic Gesture

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for jazzraft on tumblr!

“That's it. We're taking a vacation.” Noctis tossed the newest reports onto his desk, frustration rolling off him in waves. Ignis paused in his own work, glancing up at his King as the younger man proceeded to push everything off his desk in a childish act of defiance towards the reports that slighted him. “I _need_ a vacation, Ignis. I need to get out and just... I dunno. _Live._ When's the last time you and I went on a real date? And no, sitting together for dinner isn't a date.”

 

“Firstly... you'll need to clean that mess up. It isn't fair to the staff to have to pick up what you'veou done. Secondly, you can't just drop everything, Noctis, there are protocols.”

 

“Fuck protocols, I'm king.”

 

“Noctis...” Ignis sighed, setting his notes and pen on his lap. “We have far too much work to do. We can't just drop everything on a whim.”

 

“I want a nice date with my husband. Is that so wrong?” He huffed, giving said husband a look. “Just one day. You and I. We... We don't even have to leave the Citadel, so if anything big happens, we'll still be here. But I want it all romantic and shit.”

 

“Truly romantic if you're adding 'shit' to the end of that.” He couldn't help but smile softly. “I'll think about it... Though maybe I'll be more open to the idea if you cleaned the floor.”

 

“... Do I have to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fineee.” Noctis huffed again, moving to put everything back on his desk that he ceremoniously dumped. Once he put the last item back in its place (which he knew Ignis would completely rearrange everything later), he turned to look at his Sword, a smile coming to him as he noticed the slight upturn of Ignis's lips. He couldn't help himself as he moved over and gave those pouty beauties a soft kiss. “C'mon... no more work for tonight... Let's go up to our rooms, order room service, and have a lovely night in...”

 

“... All right, you win...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes. Don't let it get to your head. This is only one victory.” Ignis couldn't help but smile as he looked at the joy on his king's face.

 

“One of many.” Noctis grinned, taking Ignis's papers and setting them on the desk. He took the older man's hand and pulled him to his feet, stealing another kiss before leading him out of the office. He nodded to the Glaives standing guard, dismissing them for the night as Ignis stayed close to his side.

 

The Citadel was almost exactly as it was when his father was king. It was almost a shock to find intact blueprints, and Noctis made it a point to have the builders follow it plan by plan. Of course, the city took most of the builder's time; each section needed to be rebuilt not only for restoring the city to its former glory, but to ensure there was enough space for the citizens. Noctis wasn't going to let his people suffer any longer and with Ignis overseeing everything concerning the rebuild, he knew it would get done perfectly and quickly. If there was one quirk to his husband that he loved and hated at the same time, it was his need to be efficiant and drive for perfection.

 

Yet that was Ignis. Beautiful, loving, faithful Ignis. Noctis wouldn't have him any other way. The man had been at his side since he was 5, there was barely a day they were separate, the 10 years in the Crystal being excluded.

 

Truthfully, the king had been planning this for a few weeks, even getting Gladio and Prompto in on it. If everything was going according to plan, by the time Ignis and he get to their rooms, there should be a bath drawn with rose petals and lavender soaking in it. Candles around the room, and a bottle of wine salvaged from Gladio's father's wine cellar. How the Amicitia manson survived the fall of the city without so much as a scratch to it was a miracle all in itself.

 

“You're rather quiet, love...” Ignis interrupted his thoughts, causing Noctis to jump just the slightest. He looked over at him and smiled softly.

 

“Sorry. Just thinking about what we're going to do. What to eat and stuff.” He lied with a smile on his lips. The food had already been chosen, all Ignis's favourites of course. He wanted this perfect.

 

“Mm... perhaps something... unhealthy for once. Fries and a burger sound nice.”

 

“Huh what?”

 

“Fries and a burger? Or are you opposed to that?”

 

“... I kinda had something in mind... but if that's what you want, we can change it.” Noctis slightly pouted. That wasn't even considered that Ignis might want something _else_ for dinner. Let alone burgers and fries. It was so... not Ignis. Maybe he was tying to cater to Noctis's needs? He didn't know for sure, but tonight was about Ignis, not him, so if that's what he wants...

 

The king pushed the thoughts out of his head once the elevator doors dinged and opened to their quarters. An attending guard bowed some as they walked in, Noctis motioning for the woman to leave for the night. She gave him a confused look, but took her departure quickly.

 

Ignis moved from Noctis, taking off his Glaive jacket and boots, picking them up and heading straight for the bedroom. He paused, noting the flower petals all over the room. He raised a brow, following the trail to the bathroom, and gasped as he took in the sight. Steam rose off the water, making it look inviting on this cold winter day. He smiled softly, moving to quickly put his gear up before stripping, making his way to the tub. One long leg dipped in, followed by another, until the adviser's whole body sank into the water with a sigh. He closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the warmth of the water.

 

“You look a bit like a satisfied cat.”

 

“Dare I ask how long you've been planning this?”

 

“A month?” Noctis walked over, crouching next to the tub and grabbing a washcloth. “May I bathe you, my love?”

 

“... Who are you and what did you do to my husband?”

 

“What? Can't I be romantic?” He chuckled, putting soap on the cloth, making sure it was Ignis's favourite. He could feel the brow raise on the other man as he picked up a leg and began to delicately wash the pale flesh. He traced the harden lines of muscle, making sure to get every spot on his husband's legs. He smiled when he knew he was doing a good job when the other moaned, leaning back and tilting his head against the black and gold tub. “Good?”

 

“Heavenly... What else are you planning tonight...?”

 

“Well, I had this dinner planned, but you wanted burgers and fries.”

 

“Mm, I'd rather have whatever you've planned... I think I might enjoy this romantic side of you.”

 

“Don't get used to it.” He teased, switching legs. Battle worn fingers massaged aches of the day away as he cleaned. “You need to relax more.” Noctis leaned and kissed his ankle.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the night went as Noctis planned, a nice, candlelit dinner, wine sitting in front of the fireplace. Ignis was practically purring by the time he was taken to the the balcony to look up at the sky. He smile as he finished his glass.

 

“It's very much a perfect night... Thank you, Noctis...”

 

“We needed it..” He smiled, leaning to kiss his hand. “Anything for my husband...”

 

“Is that so...? Well... what else do you have planned tonight?”

 

“I was thinking finish off the wine, climb into bed, and cuddle until we're asleep.” The king grinned as he watched Ignis laugh.

 

“Of course, sleep would be next on the agenda.”

 

“Well what else do you have in mind?”

 

“Sleep sounds wonderful. I think we're both too exhausted for anything else.” The taller man offered his arm to the smaller, who took it with a soft smile on his lips. They walked back into their quarters and to the bedroom, dressing into their sleep clothes and crawling into bed. Ignis pulled his king into his arms, holding him close and nuzzling the top of his head.

 

“Hey Ignis?”

 

“Yes, Noct?”

 

“I was wondering... would... you like to adopt a couple of kids? Just... have a full family...”

 

“... I'd love to... Though, I think you should have at least one blood related child...”

 

“Then instead of adopting, let's... let's find a surrogate...”

 

“I think that would be a wonderful idea...” Ignis yawned quietly, kissing the top of Noctis's head. “Rest well... I love you, Noct...”

 

“I love you too, Ignis...” The two kissed softly, then dozed off into each other's arms, looking forward to the days to come.

 


End file.
